


Solitary Sister

by EnemyMine



Series: Wants, needs and realities [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e09 Twisted Sister, Episode: s04e10 Smoked, Episode: s04e13 Sharif Returns, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night at the lab after a day from hell gives Abby time to let her thoughts wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure, I have found Abby's voice. But of the original characters of the show she is as far away from my personality as it is possible.

„Brainmatter“ was blaring loudly in the deserted lab this night. It was the newest of Abigail „Abby“ Sciuto's musical discoveries. Actually it was more the band of the cousin of her latest ex-boyfriend, but that didn't stop her from liking it. Also the cousin was kind of cute and at least until now not the kind of creeper her ex had turned out to be.   
You would have thought someone who was working a the city morgue and volunteered regularly for “Habit for Humanity” was more emotionally balanced. But no, of course she had to call in Gibbs as reinforcements so she could enter her own apartment after calling it quits. Urg.

But that was not the reason the usually hyper goth was currently sitting in a dark corner of the restructured lab behind her desk, squeezing Bert, the farting hippo, close to her chest. Teary eyes were screwed tightly shut, as if Abby would be able to make the world disappear that way.

It had been a bad case. Very bad. BZ nerve gas bad. 10 kilogram of that nasty stuff in the hands of a terrorist bad. Gibbs almost dying bad!

If not for Colonel Mann, Gibbs never would have received the necessary antidote in time! Her silver fox would have been gone and this time there would have been no coming back from that.  
Her teary green eyes flickered across the various monitors on which currently screen savers with only one face were showing. 

Abby had finally stopped counting the days openly after the four months mark and a stern talking to by their esteemed leader. That didn't stop her from still pulling up pictures of Tony whenever she was not using her screen in any work-related capacity.   
Which was technically the only capacity she was allowed to nowadays, ever since Deputy Director Jerome Craig had taken over NCIS headquarters right after McGee's book had been published. But according to scuttlebutt that had only been the icing of the cake, that had finished Director Sheppard's tenure. Something about an unsanctioned op, usage of agency resources for personal interests and interference with matters on the level of national security and pissing off some others in the alphabet soup.  
Anyhow Sheppard was gone now, and McGee had been demoted back to probationary status. Well, technically he was demoted even before “Deep Six” had been published. He really should have come to Gibbs to help his sister! Gibbs always looked out for his team! If Timmy only had trusted Gibbs, he would not be in South Carolina right now, being retrained at FLET-C. And he would return to headquarters. To them. He really screwed the pooch.  
The black mark on his file concerning his sister was one thing, their mighty leader might have been able to do something about that. After all “you'll do what you have to do for family” was one of her beloved silver fox's golden rules. Even with the preexisting mark on his jacket from the time, when he may or may have not shot that undercover cop.   
But not owning up to blatantly plagiarizing real NCIS cases for the sake of a novel and getting caught with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar only weeks after barely avoiding being fired on the spot – nothing Gibbs could have done to help little Timmy there. But really! Tibbs! Agents Lisa and Tommy!   
As cute as the thought was and let her heart flutter a bit, Abby knew not to run around and expose internal agency stuff. Especially not things concerning Team Gibbs. She had observed them heading out to so many dangerous ops during her time with them. Especially Gibbs and Tony of course. Their were gods among the mere mortal undercover operatives! And it had always been so much fun to develop their personae. Copping a feel from time to time of the hard muscles otherwise hidden under very expensive Italian designer wear was an added bonus. All in the name of obtaining evidence of course. Microphones and cameras were not attaching themselves, you know?!

Abby missed Tony so much! She had the Sisters pray for his return for months now and even had decorated a mannequin in her apartment to look like him, so she could still hug him, whenever she felt particularly alone. Which was all the time now.  
A lot of things had changed. The most blatant for her to notice was the lack of visitors to her humble abode – as Ducky would call it. No one was allowed into the inner sanctum of Abby's lab anymore, except lab technicians. As in more than one.   
All the guys and girls which over time had relocated to the evidence garage were back to hustling to and fro the various connected lab cubicles. Major Mass Spec sure was getting a work out these days. All work but no play for him.   
Same as for her, after all, she was no longer allowed to have her daily dosage of Caff-Pow within easy reach. Deputy Director Craig had actually send her to their FBI counterpart in Quantico for a seminar about cross-contamination in the laboratory!

The only personal corner allowed was her immediate desk area. It was in what until recently had been the outer laboratory, but now held an assortment of desks and white boards. Space for the lab techs to write up their findings and mark, which evidence in which lab belong to which case. Strict procedure and protocol. Evidence was to be filed in the evidence garage and what needed testing was brought to the lab door, where it would be signed over. No more silver fox storming in and demanding answers.

Abby nearly sobbed again. She nearly had lost her silver fox. Timmy nearly lost his job, well kinda did anyway. And Tony was MIA.  
Oh, she had traced him to Rota. Nothing easier than that. But no matter whom she tried to threaten and or bribe, no one would let her speak to Tony or even give her his new cell phone number. Something about “need to know and she didn't”. Didn't those buffoons knew who she was?!

Her whole world had been turned upside down. The Deputy Director sure was like a new broom. Sure thing he swept out a lot of dust, while being at it.   
Ziva was soon to be transferred to a different field office in the middle east. She had been given the choice to rescind her affiliation with Mossad, stay in D.C. at the middle east desk and sooner rather than later try to get naturalized and thus being able to one day return back into the field or to leave for Dubai.

Everything was falling apart since Tony had left them. In the moments when Abby was not endlessly sad about it, she was truly mad with him for leaving them to hang. How dare he! Letting them all fall apart like that. And now she was not allowed to listen to her music during working hours anymore and had to wear safety and laboratory appropriate clothing! No more mini skirts and boots with huge heels.  
But the worst of it all, Gibbs didn't want to listen to her rant about it anymore!


End file.
